the GAME: IBliss
by r0xanne
Summary: [POST POUDLARD][POST WAR] ]]]YAOI]]]turquie.HARRY POTTER a grandement besoin de son ancien ennemi pour l'aider dans un truc vraiment con qu'il veut entreprendre. serait ce le debut d'une rommance ou une simple histoire de fric et de pouvoir?
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde,**_

_**Ça roule ?**_

_**Je commence une nouvelle fiction.**_

_**Ne vous en faîtes pas je n'abondone pas « Surprise ! » C'est juste que cette idée me trottait depuis longtemps dans la tête alors, je me suis dis pourquoi pas !**_

_**En tout cas, même si j'ai déjà planifier les prochains chapitres je ne vais pas continuer cette fic que si elle vous plaît.**_

_**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! **_

_**Et si vous avez des suggestions, n'importe lesquelles, communiquez les moi !**_

**I can use a little help ! **

**No kidding !**

**disclaimer: Hey! franchement vous croyez que je mendierait mes parents pour des soussi je gagnait du fric en masacrant les perso de la dame Jk? hein?**

**rating: je ne sais pas! peut être bien "M". wé c'est ça, decidément y a que des pervers ici, n'est ce pas!**

**The GAME: ****_I-BLISS_**

**_Prologue:_**

**15 h 15 min. **

**13 Juin.**

**Istanbul, Turquie. **

Istanbul, ville lumière aux senteurs épicées, capitale économique d'un pays où Occident, Asie et Orient cohabitent, se mélangent et nous offrent un résultat poétique aux arabesques gracieuses.

Cette ville qui regorge de vie et de désir comporte des monuments qui rivalisent en beauté et en spiritualisme.

Au centre même de ce rêve de sensualité, à un café turc, le dernier héritier de l'empire Malfoy sirotait son expresso italien et attendait patiemment son rendez-vous.

Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un hibou avant-hier, à minuit, lui demandant de le rencontrer ici, dans ce pays, dans ce café et lui conseillant de ne pas utiliser de moyens magiques pour se déplacer, le voilà maintenant, attendant patiemment après un voyage fatiguant qui a duré plus de 15 heures.

-Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Le blond leva la tête vers le brun qui se tenait devant lui, puis répliqua d'une voix affreusement neutre :

-Tu es en retard.

Ce n'était ni une question ni un reproche, juste un simple constat.

-Tu a fais un bon voyage ? Demanda le brun en s'asseyant en face.

-Oui.

-J'espère que tu n'a dis à personne ce que tu es venu faire en Turquie. Dit le jeune homme sur un ton nonchalant.

-Potter qu'es que tu veux ? Demanda Draco en fixant les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Le survivant soutint le regard du blond. Après un moment il le détourna et commença d'une voix déterminée.

-J'ai un léger problème avec le ministère de magie. Ils détiennent un objet que je veux. Harry releva ses yeux pour les plonger dans les lacs gris. Je l'aurais. Et tu m'aideras à accomplir cette tache.

Draco ne bougea pas et son visage ne reflétait aucune expression.

Après un court instant où il, apparemment, détermina que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, il demanda :

-Pourquoi moi ?

Le brun esquissa un léger sourire, et répondit :

-Car… vois-tu ! L'objet en question est « assez » bien surveillé, et même si je suis le sorcier le plus puissant de ce siècle, je ne pourrais jamais le faire sans aide. Il continua sur le même ton. Je suis venu à toi, car en addition au fait que tu es très puissant intelligent et sans scrupules, tu es en contact avec des sorciers qui me serait d'une aide « appréciable ».

-Et qu'est ce que j'y gagnerais ?

Le brun sourit plus franchement, car même s'il avait paru confiant ce n'était rien de plus qu'une apparence et Draco ne s'en était nullement fié.

-Crois moi quand je te dis que tu y gagnerais ce dont jamais tu n'as osé rêver.

-Tu ne comptes pas me dire plus.

Encore un constat.

-Non. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

-D'accord, j'accepte.

-Bien. On a besoin de quelques experts en …Il sortit un papier vierge de sa poche, marmonna des paroles, des inscriptions apparurent sur le bout de parchemin…Potions, métamorphose, sortilèges, systèmes de sécurité sorciers et moldus, systèmes de surveillance moldus et sorciers, informatique, botanique, d'animagi dont la forme animale sera de préférence un insecte et …il releva la tête et conclut sur un ton plus professionnel tu meurs…un inside-man.

Si Draco avait parvenu avant à garder son masque de glace, il était maintenant plus que surpris, l'expression figée et les lèvres entrouvertes témoignant de son état.

Quant au survivant, ben il attendait que son interlocuteur reprenne ses esprits, car même si l'attitude de ce dernier était des plus fascinantes vu qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi…expressif, il en était gêné.

Le blond se repris, referma son visage reprenant son ice-face et dit d'une voix où perçait malgré tout l'incrédulité :

-Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, me dire où est ce que cet objet 'extraordinaire' est gardé ?

-Ah !

-J'attends.

-Le ministre a jugé bon de le garder dans un coffre.

-Où ?

Draco son calme, et Harry s'en rendit compte car il répondit aussitôt à la question :

-I-Bliss.

-QUOI !

Draco n'arrivait pas à le croire, ce stupide Gryphondor est apparemment plus cinglé qu'il ne le pensait.

-Ne crie pas comme ça. Murmura ce dernier effaré par les regards curieux que les clients du café lançait en direction de leur table.

-Dis moi Potter, ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que tu était le Gryphondor le plus suicidaire de toute la Grande Bretagne ? Demanda le blond avec une voix, certes basse mais où fureur se mêlait au cynisme légendaire du Serpentard.

-Je t'en prie n'insulte pas mon intelligence, je sais **très bien **ce que je fais. Répondit Harry d'une voix étonnement calme en lançant discrètement un charme de silence autour de leur table. Et si cela peut te rassurer, Hermione est « **_in_** ».

-Voyez-vous ça !

Surpris serait un euphémisme.

-Et je peux savoir comment tu as réussi à convaincre la miss-je-sais-tout ?

-Je n'ai rien fait, elle s'est proposée d'elle-même.

Cela effectivement rassura partiellement Draco, même si il ne l'aurait jamais avoué il considérait Granger comme la fille la plus intelligente de toute la communauté sorcière, et la connaissant elle n'aurait jamais volontairement accepté sans être au moins 50 pour cent sure qu'ils réussiraient.

Mais comme même ! 50 pour cent c'était plutôt terriblement optimiste connaissant la réputation de cette banque, et en plus s'ils échouaient il risquaient leurs vies… ' Sa ' vie !

I-Bliss c'était **la **banque, malgré le fait qu'elle venait récemment d'ouvrir, cinq ans pour être exact ce qui n'est même pas le centième de l'age de Gringotts, elle avait acquis la réputation d'être inviolable et cela dû au fait qu'elle fusionnait magie et technologie moldu pour assurer sa sécurité, mais aussi les sorciers les plus performant pour monter sa garde et n'oublions pas que son directeur et l'homme le plus redoutable du monde sorcier. Tout ça pour souligner le caractère suicidaire de cette mission.

Draco commençait à avoir des doutes, et si ce n'était pas une bonne idée ? Il avait confiance en Potter, il savait que s'il le fait et qu'il réussissent il gagnera gros mais d'un autre coté il ne voulait pas mourir, car c'est ça ce qu'attends chaque personne qui osera ne serais ce que essayer de s'immiscer dans la forteresse, car ne nous voilons pas la face il s'agit bien d'une forteresse.

C'était sans aucun doute une tache impossible ! Hors limite !

Mais n'étais ce pas ce qu'il voulait, un défi à relever. Et depuis quand, lui, Draco Malfoy, jouait selon les limites ? Hein ?

Decidément, il était aussi cinglé que ce stupide Potty.

Il allait le faire.

Harry Potter était loin d'être stupide, il savait que sans l'aide de son ex-ennemi il ne pourrait pas le faire, c'est pour cela qu'il était tellement anxieux, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer son bonheur, et celui de Mione, reposait sur le dénouement de cette « mission ».

Il se reprit et dit d'une voix qu'il voulait posé mais qui trahissait son inquiétude :

-Pour ce qui est des animagi et botanique ce n'est pas un problème. Il raya avec un stylo quelques lignes des son parchemin. Quant aux experts des systèmes moldus Hermione dit qu'elle va s'en occuper, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a donné cette liste, elle s'est basé sur les rares informations qu'on a pu déniché sur leur protocole de sécurité mais on pense qu'il reste des tas de choses qu'ils gardent secrètes c'est pour cela qu'on a besoin d'un inside-man, je vais chercher parmi nos connaissances s'il y a quelqu'un qui travaille dans cette satanée banque.

-… !

-Pou ta part, je ne pense pas que ce ne sera pas difficile pour toi de trouver des personnes doués pour les potions et métamorphoses et magie noire.

-Magie noire ?

Harry releva la tête.

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de mentionner ça ! désolé. Puis il replongea dans ses notes reprenant son « exposé ». … ce sera bien sûr des gens de confiance et….euh ! c'est tout.

Il regarda le blond et dit d'une voix sincère en se levant :

-Ravi que tu ais accepté ! Rendez-vous dans une semaine. Je te communiquerais le lieu et l'heure plus tard.

Il tendit une main ferme à Draco, qui se leva à son tour et serra la main tendue en plantant son regard dans les yeux verts de Harry.

- Je te prierai de ne toujours pas utiliser de transport magique pour rentrer.

Sur ce Harry Potter se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la sortie, non sans lancer un discret clin d'œil à une jeune femme qui les fixait de sa table depuis un bon moment.

Quant à Draco, et bien, il est resté debout quelques instants à fixer la porte avant de ce décider à partir. Il régla l'addition et se dirigea vers la porte mais avant…il lança un regard noir à la « jeune femme » en pestant intérieurement contre le « satané » brun.

**------**

**9 h 00 min.**

**14 Juin.**

**Londres, Grande Bretagne.**

Harry venait juste de passer la porte de l'appartement qu'une tempête brune déboula les escaliers pour stopper net devant lui.

-Alors il a dit quoi ? Demanda, vous l'avez deviné, Hermione.

-Il a accepté ! Répondit Harry sur un ton joyeux.

La jeune fille sauta au coup du survivant qui la soutint de ses bras en la tournoyant, riant aux éclats.

-On va réussir ! On va réussir Harry ! Soufla-t-elle.

**A suivre…**

_**Alors ? Vous aimez ?**_

**_Je suis anxieuse ! Ayez pitié !_**

_**Et si vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche, please let me know !**_

_**cassie vous envoie pleins de bisous **_


	2. une petite histoire ne fait pas de mal!

**Salut à tous.**

**Ce chapitre et le suivant sont destinés à éclairer votre lanterne.**

**Si vous avez aimé, laissez moi une review car là je doute sincèrement de moi !**

**Avant de vous laisser avec ce court chapitre, je vais laisser un poème que j'adore :**

_**L'amour est assis sur le crâne**_

**_De l'humanité,_**

_**Et sur ce trône le profane, **_

**_Au rire effronté,_**

_**Souffle gaiement des bulles rondes**_

_**Qui montent dans l'air,**_

_**Comme pour rejoindre les mondes**_

_**Au fond de l'éther.**_

_**Le globe lumineux et frêle**_

_**Prend un grand essor,**_

_**Crève et crache son âme grêle**_

_**Comme un songe d'or.**_

_**J'entends le crâne à chaque bulle **_

**_Prier et gémir :_**

_**-« Ce jeu féroce et ridicule,**_

_**Quand doit-il finir ?**_

_**Car ce que ta bouche cruelle**_

_**Eparpille en l'air,**_

_**Monstre assassin, c'est ma cervelle,**_

_**Mon sang et ma chair ! »**_

**C'est un poème célèbre d'un poète célèbre.**

**Une petit question : ce poème est de qui ?**

**Sinon comme d'habitude l'œuvre de Harry Potter n'est en aucun cas ma propriété et je ne fais aucun profit en martyrisant ainsi les personnages de la sublime J K Rowling. **

**_1-Une petite histoire ne fait pas mal !_**

Que représentait la vie pour Harry ?

Elle ne se passait jamais comme il l'espérait.

Il aurait aimé être un enfant normal, il aurait aimé avoir une vie normale, il aurait aimé habiter avec des gens qui l'aime à défaut d'avoir une famille pour remplir ce rôle.

Et qu 'est ce qu'il a ?

Rien.

Que des malheurs qui se succédaient au cours de sa courte vie. Certes il avait des gens qui tiennent à lui, mais était ce vraiment par amour qu'il veulent qu'il survive ou bien étai-ce un moyen pour eux de rejeter la responsabilité de mettre fin à Voldemort sur leur survivant ?

Et pour cela il avait droit à une prophétie pour l'enchaîner à son destin macabre. Il n'aurait droit à sa part de bonheur seulement s'il les débarrassent de leur pire cauchemar.

Il aurait aimé aussi se débarrasser de ce monstre qu 'il lui a ôté son enfance pour la remplacer par un gouffre de souffrances, mais il aurait volontiers laissé cette tache à une autre personne.

Sauf que là il n'y avait rien à faire, il devait accepter son martyre et se soumettre à la volonté de sa destinée. Il était le survivant, il se devait de survivre, de se préparer, de combattre et de se transformer en assassin ou se résoudre à être la victime…c'était la raison même de son existence : les délivrer pour qu'ils lui rendent sa liberté.

Ils sont prêts à sacrifier un enfant pour assurer leur survie.

Lui, est là pour se sacrifier !

C'était sa responsabilité, il n'y avait aucun échappatoire.

Parfois il fermait les yeux et rêvait de île lointaine où la guerre n'est guère qu'un misérable mirage dedans se noient Voldemort, ses mangemorts, Poudelard, le ministère…où il était seul !

Il se réveillait pour faire face à la dure réalité qui régnait sur sa vie et pour être à nouveau submergé par la peur qui lui bouffait ses entrailles.

Cette peur qui lui remplissait le ventre de milliers de nœuds et qui lui compressait le torse chaque fois qu'il pensait à la mission qu'il devait accomplir.

Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir, peur de ne pas être prêt et surtout peu de regretter !

Il se devait de combattre.

Il allait combattre pour gagner, pour sauver…

Il allait … en tout cas il l'espérait.

Jamais plus il ne se comporterait avec insouciance, jamais plus il ne mètrerait ses amis en danger comme il l'avait fait tant de fois !et il ne se soumettrait jamais plus à ses pulsions qui lui avaient coûté l'amitié de la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

Harry était assis par terre, dans le couloir en face de l'infirmerie.

Il se demandait ce qui se passait derrière cette porte en face de lui.

Il était tellement inquiet.

Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Combien faudra-t-il attendre avant de savoir la réponse ?

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma ses yeux.

Comment avait-il pu faire cela ?

Pourquoi avait-il trahi ainsi Ron, son frère !

…aujourd'hui il était seul, il ne pouvait même plus considérer Hermione comme une amie ce qui est compréhensible.

Comment pourraient-ils redevenir amis après ce qu'ils ont fait !

Si seulement il y avait eu de l'amour…mais non ! Rien.

Que du désir.

Un moment d'égare qui leur a coûté cher à tout les deux !

Se lamenter ne sert à rein maintenant, il fallait aller de l'avant.

Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire et ça lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Il allait être père et il se devait de protéger sa progéniture.

Il avait dit à Hermione ce qu'il comptait faire et même si elle avait été réticente au début au début elle avait fini par accepter. Ensuite Harry avait été voir Dumbeldore pour arranger 'tout'.

Maintenant il attendait.

Il attendait que quelqu'un le rassure. Mais qu'est ce qui passait donc là dedans ? Pourquoi était ce si long ?

-Harry ! Une voix l'appelait.

Il leva la tête vers son interlocuteur, il aperçut Ginny devant lui, elle avait la tête d'une déterrée !

-Harry, ça y'est ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry ne parvenait pas à ce concentrer sur ses paroles. Qu'a-t-elle dit déjà ?

-Hein ? Répondit-il intelligemment.

-HARRY. S'écria-t-elle.

Il se leva pour lui faire face et lui dire que sa voix n'est pas si agréable que ça et encore moins quand elle écrit …

…ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge au moment où il aperçut par la porte ouverte derrière elle Hermione allongée sur un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Harry s'élança laissant la rouquine plantée au milieu du couloir.

Arrivé au chevet de la jeune fille, Harry avisa deux berceaux assez loin du lit.

Il fit un pas dans la direction des berceaux mais changea d'avis et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à coté du lit de son 'amie'.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Répondit Hermione qui avait, remarqua Harry, la voix essoufflée.

Il loucha vers les berceaux.

-Tu veux les voir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non. La détermination perçait dans sa voix.

Elle baissa les yeux résignée puis les releva pour les encrer dans ceux du garçon. Elle déclara joyeusement :

-Ce sont deux garçons, tu sais ? Et ils…

-Je sais.

-…Et ils sont adorables et puis madame Pomfresh dit qu'ils sont en parfaite santé…je me demande quels prénoms on va leur donner…

Harry releva la tête brusquement.

-Mione arrête !

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi ?

Il la regardé bizarrement et déclara calmement :

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas à nous de leur donner des noms.

Elle le défia du regard.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry était fatigué, il baissa la tête et dit avec lassitude :

-On en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois, tu sais que le nom d'un sorcier est son identité et qu'une fois celle ci révélée, il sera plus facile de le localiser…

-NON ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit les abandonner, ce sont mes fils…nos fils ils sont si fragiles !

Harry n'en pouvait plus de devoir se justifier autant de fois devant elle, chaque fois c'était la même discussion.

-On ne les abandonne pas, c'est seulement temporaire…

-Temporaire ? On n'en sait rien….et si tu ne parviens pas à…et si cette guerre dure des années… et si…quand on les reverra ils ne nous acceptent pas, il seront peut être grands et…

La voix de la jeune fille devenait enrouée, et ses membres commençaient à trembler.

Harry la regardait avec fureur.

-Que veux-tu ? s'écria-t-il. Tu veux qu'ils restent auprès de toi ? C'est ça ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que Voldemort envoie une de ses sbires pour les enlever...les tuer ou bien les torturer e nous envoyer des photos bien colorée….HEIN ! C'est ça ce que tu veux ?

Hermione ne parvenait plus à se contenir, elle éclata en sanglots.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Harry doucement en encrant ses yeux dans ceux mouillés de Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite et pris sa tête entre ses mains laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

Harry regrettait sa froideur.

-Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est ce qui nous a pris de faire ça ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry se leva et se laissa tomber à coté d'elle sur le lit, il la saisit par les épaules et la serra contre lui en la berçant doucement. Il avait mal !

Il avait fait souffrir son amie…la seule personne qui lui reste.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, l'un contre l'autre.

Soudain Harry déclara d'une voix lourde :

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Hermione bougea un petit peu la tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme pour l'inciter à continuer.

-J'ai tout prévu, et Dumbeldore est un puissant mage je suis sûr qu'il ne laissera jamais personne faire du mal aux enfants et puis il est super intelligent il ne pourront être localisés que s'il donne son accord.

-Oui je sais. Dit-elle tout bas. Mais Harry ne serait il pas plus sûr qu'on sache le lieu au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose ?

-Ce n'est pas sûr ! N'oublie pas qu'il peut lire en nous comme dans un livre ouvert.

-…Jure-moi Harry qu'après cette putain de guerre je retrouverai mes enfants.

-Je te le jure. Dit Harry en le serrant encore plus fort.

-Je les aime tellement ! Tu te fous d'eux peut être mais ils sont tout ce que je possède dans cette vie.

Harry lui lança un regard douloureux qu'elle ne put pas voir mais elle le sentit néanmoins se raidir tout contre elle.

Il desserra son étreinte, se leva et sortit par la porte en la fermant doucement derrière lui.

Il avait gagné.

Il s'était battu et il avait gagné.

La bataille s'était déroulée sur la colline qui surplombe Poudlard.

Harry avait tué des personnes, avait ôté des vies, avait vu la mort, avait été témoin de souffrances de gens qu'il connaissait et malgré cela…avait gagné, avait battu le mage noir, encore une fois et cette fois pour de bon !

Au moment où il avait vu Voldemort s'écrouler devant lui Harry avait ressenti une joie immense, un sentiment de soulagement intense l'avait envahi.

Il était libre !

Personne pour contrôler sa vie, il avait le droit de choisir de vivre comme bon sang lui plaise !

…

Mais quand il avait aperçu le corps de son mentor qui gisait dans une marre de sang il s'était écroulé aux cotés du corps du vieil homme pour verser des larmes intarissables de tristesse sous le ciel étrangement bleu en cette journée de décembre.

Après de longues minutes Harry se souvint d'une chose…

…et là il ressentit toute l'horreur de la chose.

**A suivre…**

_**C'est court, j'avais déjà écrit un chapitre très long mais j'ai décidé à la dernière minute de changer toute l'histoire….alors désolé si ça ne vous plait pas !**_

_**Cassie **_


End file.
